The Other Ruff
by Star-S2002
Summary: When HIM receives news that the Powerpuff Girls created their own sister, the demon formulates a plan by creating another set of triplets to completely defeat the girls. With the help of a certain monkey, the ingredients were gathered and the concoction was made, but his plan didn't go the way it was supposed to go. It went wrong in so many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV: Okay, this one had been on my mind for years and I just recently remembered it. Now, I've decided to write it. This is the time after the Powerpuffs lose their younger sister, Bunny, as you all may know. So, read to find out what this is all about!**

* * *

"They-what?!" HIM's enraged voice echoed throughout the Evil Monkey's laboratory.

Mojo rolls his eyes and explains once more, "As I already said before, the Powerpuff Girls made a destructive monster that cau-" HIM silenced Mojo with his powers, his eyes glowing.

"I know what you mean…" The demon hissed angrily then unzipped Mojo's mouth who glared at the psychotic demon before him. HIM began pacing in the room. "Those little wretched brats are always getting away with my plans and now, they planned to make another one of them! I didn't know that abominable thing was their sister! Those puny humans even forgave them for what they did!" HIM stopped to mimic a news reporter, "'Oh, it was just an accident! I mean, they're only 6 years old!'" His eyes glowed once more as his voice went dangerously low, "Just because they're the Powerpuff Girls means that they can get away with anything! Those stupid girls will regret it!" HIM started his way to the exit. "I'll destroy those Powerpuff Girls once and for all!"

A bright red streak flashed by Mojo and HIM making the demon pause.

"Brick, what are you still doing up? I told you and your brothers to sleep. Its way past your time of sleep." Mojo scolded the 7 year old who was almost eye to eye with him. Brick rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his creator.

"Whatever, dad! I just overhead you and mom speaking and I have just the plan for you." HIM perked at this and grinned.

"Oh, what is this plan of yours?" Brick rolled his eyes at his parents. For an evil monkey genius and a demon from Hell, they both are idiots.

"Duh, do what the Powerpuffs did. Make more of us." Mojo frowned at this. Yes, he has thought of this plan when the Rowdyruffs lost the second time, but controlling them was already an issue (still is) and if they made more of them? The destruction would be huge! Nothing can stop 6 evil children, not even the Powerpuff Girls!

HIM considered otherwise. The plan was already forming in his head. He didn't care if there was utter chaos and destruction, he only cared for the death of those wretched Powerpuff Girls.

"That's-" "-a wonderful idea, my dear son! Got it from your mother, I see." HIM patted Brick on the head who smiled happily, though it looked more like an evil grin. Mojo's jaw dropped and he glared at HIM who glared back at him. Mojo didn't want this…this lunacy to continue, but he didn't want Brick to look bad.

"Fine. Let's get the ingredients." Mojo was about to leave when HIM appeared in front of him, surprising him. "What the-"

"We're not using those childish ingredients of yours now, Mojo! We need something more…evil…" HIM's eyes glowed and Mojo rolled his eyes.

"Of course, whatever this you say. Just bring the ingredients while I open the roof." Even though Mojo could object to this absurdity saying an excuse about the need of all the ingredients, the moon was full that night. HIM clapped his hands and turned to Brick who was still standing behind the two.

"Wake your brothers up, my eldest son! They shouldn't miss the opportunity to meet their new brothers!" Brick immediately disappeared in a flash of red and HIM, with a flick of his claw, gathered the ingredients.

When everyone was gathered under the bright full moon, HIM used his demonic powers to make an empty cauldron appear in the center of the room with, of course, a heated fire under it.

"Do I have to be here for this?" Boomer drawled leaning onto Butch for support, his electric blue eyes tired and exhausted. Brick punched him on the head.

"Yes, stupid! Stay awake, you two dindo-heads!" The leader snapped at his two brothers who tried to stay awake.

"I'll beat ya up if this isn't worth it." Butch glared at Brick and yawned.

HIM rolled his eyes at the triplets as he dropped the ingredients into the cauldron: a bottle of his demon power, one strand of hair of each Rowdyruff and Powerpuff, and of course, Chemical X which HIM found going through Mojo's stuff.

"Are you not yet done?" Mojo growled, his furry arms crossed impatiently. HIM rolled his eyes once more.

"Yes, now do your thing, monkey." Mojo ignored the insult and began mixing the ingredients with a long large spoon. The ingredients began to glow and everyone stood on edge, but nothing happened except one bubble coming out of the cauldron. HIM's eye twitched as he snarled angrily.

"That's it?!" HIM turned to Mojo for an explanation who seemed as confused as his sons were.

"When I created the boys, they immediately appeared… I didn't expect-"

"Do you know how hard it was get those wretched brats' hair?! Do you?!"

"YOU PUT A POWERPUFF'S DNA INTO THE MIXTURE?!"

"OF COURSE, I DID! THEIR POWERS ARE NEEDED FO-"

"YOU IMBECILE, THAT'S WHY IT DIDN'T WORK! YOU PUT A GOOD INGREDIENT INTO THE CONCOCTION!"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Brick and Butch cheered as they floated around their bickering parents. Having no interest in the fight, Boomer inched near to the cauldron and peeked in, curious of what was inside. His eyes flickered up to see, across from him, a small green butterfly. He watched it curiously as it flapped its wings and flew into the concoction. His eyes widened when the cauldron began to glow with a mixture of colors.

He began to back away; the fear and confusion making him forget that he could simply fly away. "Uhhh… guys, something's happening…"

"Shut up, Boom! They're gonna- uh oh." Uh oh, it was. A bright colorful light had already filled the whole place with the colors of red, pink, blue, sky blue, green, and lime green. The colors danced through the open ceiling of Mojo's lair. Whoever was outside at this time of the night would see this strange, yet wonderful blast of colors.

Sarah Bellum was doing her usual secretary/mayor work when a colorful light flashed through her window. She watched awe-struck as the colors mixed together until it completely disappeared. For a few moments, she stood there letting the situation sink in. Then she sighed, going back to her work.

"As long as that monkey isn't destroying the town, he can party as long as he wants."

HIM was beside himself with joy. It worked. The concoction worked! Now the Powerpuff Girls were going to be at his mercy and HIM can finally rule over Townsville then the world!

Although an evil monster like HIM, Mojo didn't like the madness swirling in the demon's eyes. Being a villain for 2 years made him see through his evil ways and the world as well. He found that fighting the Powerpuff Girls and beating them wasn't his goal anymore, having been beaten to the dust so many times. With his widened perspective of life, Mojo found that after a year of being a heinous villain, no villain, except him (and maybe the Rowdyruffs), would try to fight the Powerpuffs anymore. He also wanted to give up, but one day…

"AAAHHH, ITS BUTTERCUP!" Boomer's wimpy cry snapped Mojo out of memory land. He saw that the smoke had somewhat cleared, and there standing in the center was, indeed, Buttercup the green Powerpuff. However, there was something different about her.

Butch was on his feet with a crazed smile when Boomer said Buttercup. He liked Buttercup; unlike her sisters and his wimpy brother, she could actually put up a fight with him and still keep going. Before Butch could actually fight her, Brick held up his hand. Butch frowned. He crossed his arms and grumbled.

Brick ignored Butch and ordered Boomer, "Are you sure, Boom? We can't see any clear here." For some unknown reason, he couldn't see through the smoke that was still clearing up. Boomer might be a stupid idiot, but he was his brother and teammate. So he sort of cared for him. Sort of.

Boomer gulped. He looked at Buttercup nervously. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls, he was most afraid of Buttercup; she was like his bully of a brother, Butch. Since they were alike in some ways, he wondered if Bubbles was teased by Buttercup. He dismissed the thought. Wearily, he walked as quietly as possible towards the green's still figure. The closer he got, the clearer he saw the Powerpuff sitting on the floor. He was wrong. It wasn't Buttercup, but she looked like her though. His jaw dropped at Butch's big green eyes staring at him innocently, except it was on a girl. This girl who looked like Buttercup had Butch's eyes. They both stared at each other; Boomer stared at her stupidly while the girl in piquing confusion. Boomer's tongue was tied as he stared at her. He was wrong once more. She didn't look like Buttercup at all.

"Big brother?" He jumped at her voice; it was soft and innocent, like when he was 5. He blinked. Big brother? Well, since mom and dad did create her, she is his little sister. A sense of love filled him as she stared at him, still wide-eyed.

He smiled. "Yea, my name's Boomer." He watched her for any reaction, but she simply continued staring. It irked him how those innocent, curious eyes were like Butch's.

Brick was starting to get impatient. It had been 10 minutes and his stupid brother still hasn't said a thing. The smoke was already clear enough for him to see Boomer and the supposed Powerpuff sitting on the ground. His mouth twitched when he saw that they were chatting, but he knew that this 'Powerpuff' wasn't Buttercup. If she was, Boomer would've reported to him already. Butch, having been dismissed from fighting, was glaring daggers on his back. Brick ignored it and floated then gave Butch a look. Butch followed him, his feet leaving the metallic floor as well. Cautiously, the two floated towards Boomer through the smoke.

HIM frowned. Something was terribly wrong. When Boomer shouted Buttercup's name, his heart had sank; his plan failed, he shouldn't have put those stupid, wretched, annoying, little girls' disgusting DNA into the concoction. HIM watched as his two sons floated towards Boomer and followed them.

The evil monkey didn't want to be left behind so he followed as well.

Boomer smiled wide when he saw his parents and brothers coming towards them and waved. "Hey, guys! Meet our little sister!" His enthusiasm was met with shock, anger, and mostly, confusion.

"WHAT?!" HIM's loud shriek made the little girl jump and she quickly hid behind Boomer's back, eyeing the demon suspiciously.

HIM couldn't believe it! HIM's plan was a failure as he glared at the child hiding behind Boomer's back. HIM knew she was a wretched Powerpuff girl; her eyes had said it all as she stared at him suspicious like how the Pink Powerpuff does. HIM's anger slowly faded when realization dawns on him. Of course, HIM was a bit disappointed that this time only one had been created, but what if-

A sickly sweet smile spread over HIM's face. "My darling daughter, I am your mother, HIM." The child continued to stare at HIM suspiciously for a few seconds. HIM thought that she saw through his act, but then she looked at Mojo and a wide smile appeared on her face in a delightful grin. A streak of green flashed past HIM as the words, "Daddy!" was yelled out.

Mojo fell down from the powerful force that this little girl gave. Mojo wanted to mock HIM when he saw this same girl was in his arms, but staring into those dark green eyes which looked so much like Butch's, he could only think of when the boys were first made. Yes, Mojo wanted the Rowdyruffs to defeat the Powerpuffs at that time, but he also wanted to see in their eyes that he was a worthy father. His heart wrenched as Mojo processed the words she just said. Daddy she had called him. Maybe before when he just became a villain, he'd be disgusted by this little girl, but now, having raised three mischievous sons and staring into this little girl's dark green eyes, he wanted to cherish this moment.

"Ahem." Mojo snapped out of his daze. Brick was the one who cleared his throat, clearly irritated, but more confused. Especially the little girl in his arms. Quickly, Mojo got up and coughed awkwardly.

"Ah, yes, daddy, that I am…" The little girl floated off his furry arms and he finally took notice of her appearance. She had short, dark black hair which wasn't cut properly aligned at the ends, her bangs were like Butch's and Buttercup's except on the right a smaller triangle was cut and on the left several strands of her hair was longer than the rest, forming a small v. She wore a dark green dress just like Powerpuffs but with short sleeves, long black shorts underneath that stopped just above her knees, and the Rowdyruff shoes. What disturbed him the most were the loose bandages wrapped around her arms. Then she floated back down to the ground and stood in front of the other two Rowdyruffs, staring at Brick and Butch.

"Big brothers!" She exclaimed happily and was about to hug them when they dodged. Her brows creased. She looked at them in confusion, "No hug like Boomer?" The two looked at each other and nodded. She frowned, but smiled once more. Boomer flew to his brothers' side immediately at Brick's commanding stare and received 3 hits to the back of his head; one from Brick and two from Butch.

"I told you to see if it's Buttercup and maybe if you used your head for once, report back to me!" Boomer pouted at Brick's scolding gaze, rubbing the back of his head. He nodded, deciding to look down at his feet to avoid feeling anymore shame. Butch decided to hit him again for good measure. But before he could deliver a punch, the world spun and he found himself dented on the metallic wall.

HIM's grin was wide. Darkness glowed around the little girl very much like his own and her dark green eyes glowed red, her mouth in a snarl. But his grin fell when another voice came out of the little girl's mouth.

"Brothers don't hit each other."

* * *

 **Author's POV: So, you may have gotten the gist of the story. I'm guessing that this story will only be about 10 chapters, maybe less or maybe more. I don't know yet, but that's my guess. Anyway, thank you for taking your time reading this story! Please, if you will, read my other stories as well and tell me what you think about them! Also, leave a review and tell me what YOU think of this story! Thank you again now BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Change voice - bold

-0-0-0-0

Chills crawled down Mojo's back and his fur stood at end at the mature voice coming out of the little girl's mouth. After she had said those words, she flew to Boomer's side and patted his head. Butch was still on the wall, overcome with shock.

"Big sis doesn't like Butch's meanie hits on Boomer! She likes Boomer more!" Came the little girl's words. She was back to her childish tone and her red eyes reverted into forest green.

Mojo furrowed his brows at her words. "What..." He earned the everyone's, except HIM's, attention but paused, contemplating his words. "..do you mean by big sis, err..."

She smiled, her teeth showing. "Butterfly Jojo at your service! Big sis is...uhmm..." Her forest green eyes glazed into lime green then turning back to forest green. "She only comes out if big brothers are being meanies..." Her eyes flickered to HIM turning pink. "By the way, I never really got your names." Her voice changed again, but this time it wasn't as menacing.

Seeing that HIM wasn't actually paying attention and the boys didn't feel like answering with how they're on guard, Mojo decided to do it.

He cleared his throat making Butterfly look at him, her eyes still pink. "I am Mojo Jojo and this cross dressing demon is HIM. We are your 'parents', specifically the ones who created-"

"Me. Yes, just get to the point already. I'm sick of this." She glowered which made the monkey roll his eyes.

"Of course. These are your older brothers, triplets in fact. Brick, the one with the red cap. Butch, the one you punched into the wall. And Boomer, the one who spoke with you." This made the little girl roll her eyes snobbishly and she crossed her arms.

"You mean, Butterfly. Boomer spoke with Butterfly. Besides, I don't go by that name."

"Then what do you go by?" It was Brick who asked, his voice filled with anger and irritation. As far as he knew, Butch was the strongest among the three and no one was ever able to get the black haired boy get hurt this quickly. His red eyes saw the bruise forming on his brother's elbow. Not even Buttercup.

The girl smiled. "Since all of you seem to go by B, you can call me Briar." Before Brick can ask any more questions, her eyes reverted back to forest green.

Butterfly squealed, floating into the air. "This is so much fun! Big brother Boomer, I wanna play." Boomer smiled nervously feeling the glares of both his brothers. He didn't want to get hit again, but it seemed this Briar was on his side. It bewildered him that there were two people inside one body.

A loud clap boomed throughout the room, surprising everyone. All eyes flickered to the one who did it. It was HIM. A suspicious smile curled his lips as he shook his head. "Now, now, my darling daughter... Its late at night. Its time for bed." Butterfly pouted, puffing her cheeks to show how sad she was.

Since when did you care about bed time? Were the thoughts of the triplets and the monkey to the demon, but they themselves knew that they were tired.

Seeing that everyone was drowsy, Butterfly complied. "Okay..." HIM smiled.

"You can go sleep with one of your brothers or you can..." HIM felt all the air suck out of his lungs when Butterfly, no Briar, glared at him, her eyes glowing red.

She floated back to the ground and stepped closer to the triplets who felt intimidated by her presence. She smiled. "Brother Butch!" It was Butterfly's voice, but her eyes glowed lime green. Before Butch can argue, the youngest ruff darted out of the room leaving a trail of forest green light.

"No-! Wait-! Get back here, you twerp!" At a loss of words, Butch followed after his little sister in the same color trail. The other two brothers followed soon after in their corresponding colors. And because HIM was a demon from Hell, he simply disappeared back to his dimension, which left Mojo Jojo alone under the night sky.

He processed the events in his mind one by one, extracting information from what just happened. He thought that there were three people inside the body since Butterfly indicated the green pair and Briar indicated the red pair. Yet it seemed Butterfly also inherited the blue pair, but she reminded him of Buttercup. Heck, their names also sounded the same. Only the last three letters had changed. He thought deeply about this while he closed the ceiling, consuming the room and himself into darkness. It also confused him why the little ruff got similar features with the green puff.

What exactly went wrong in the concoction? He thought. After receiving news that HIM had put the puffs and ruffs DNA together, Mojo had suspected that there would be a total of six powered up children appearing in the room. All mixed with the good and evil and also a douse of demonic powers. But only one came out with two personalities using the body. One of them with the evil personality and the smart mind of Brick and Blossom, yet also had the inhumane strength of Butch and the demonic powers of HIM, and the other who had Bubbles' innocence and Boomer's obedience. Neither had Buttercup's personality.

The little ruff just looked like Buttercup, but didn't have her wild, tomboyish personality.

His steps echoed through the dark metallic room, his brain thinking of possibilities and probabilities.

But nothing could make him understand about the ruff. She was just mysterious, especially the bandages wrapped loosely around her arms.

Yes, the bandages. Thought Mojo as he stepped into the dimly lit hallway. For what purpose did the bandages give? There were no wounds to cover with and she had been born with them.

He stopped in front of a green door and peeked inside. He had subconsciously walked there and was also quite curious. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. Butch had his arms wrapped around Butterfly's small body as if protecting her from harm. Both their eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. His eyes widened ever more, if that was possible, when he saw that the bruise on Butch's elbow had disappeared.

Questions paced his mind, but he closed the door and kept walking down the hall towards his room, which served also as a laboratory.

He'll find out about the truth later, but first...he yawned. He will rest.

In another dimension among the floating rocks, HIM's eyes were wide and his jaw slacked of what was repeating in his television. Displayed on the device was Butch's room where the two black haired ruffs were currently fighting.

"Get out! I don't want you here!" Yelled Butch firing green balls of light at Butterfly's direction. She simply dodged them, a frown on her face.

"Why? Big sis said to stay here so I'll stay here." Butch twitched, not in excitement but with irritation.

"That Big sis humiliated me in front of my brothers!" Butterfly giggled which made Butch's cheeks redden and he shot laser beams at her. She dodged it again.

"Soooo, if they don't remember, you'll forgive Big sis and you'll stop fighting me?" Butch didn't think how weirdly normal she said it and just nodded.

Her eyes glowed dark red and she grinned evilly. Butch grew nervous at Briar, especially the darkness emitting her. "With these words I say, the memory you despise will quickly fade away from all who saw today. Forget." After saying those words, Butterfly came back with a giddy smile on her face. Butch didn't look affected, yet he let her on his bed and slept with his arms wrapped around her waist.

If HIM hadn't pressed repeat, he would've forgotten as well. A despicable grin formed on his face as the chills tickled his red skin.

"Oh my... This is too good to be true!!!" HIM exclaimed happily, jumping up from his seat. His plan did not fail and with this powerful ruff, the wretched Power Puff Girls will finally be defeated and the demon can take over Townsville then the world!

While HIM was busy rejoicing, he hadn't noticed the little girl opening her eyes, which flashed pink, looking directly at the television before it repeated back to when Butch threw green balls of light at Butterfly.

-0-0-0-0

 ** _sorry for not updating! School was rough and I was concentrating on the other stories! please review and tell me what you think..._** ** _~Star_**


	3. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Almost three weeks have passed since the so-called failure of a concoction, giving the birth to a split personality of a young female ruff. HIM and Mojo Jojo made sure that Butterfly or Briar was kept a secret from the Power Puff Girls and the citizens of Townsville. But it was getting harder and harder to keep her in secrecy…

Mojo Jojo sighed in exhaustion as he watched Butterfly slowly try to sneak out of the laboratory in a fit of giggles.

"Butterfly, I can hear you from over here. Despite you being far away from me, your voice is very loud and clear that anyone from a mile away can hear. By that, I mean-"

Butterfly pouted, "Aww, but Daddyyyyyy! I don't wanna stay here any longer. It's so boring and cold and- How come big brothers can go out whenever they waaaaaaaaaaaaaant!" The youngest ruff whined and crossed her arms, huffing.

Mojo stopped whatever he was doing, which was just looking out through his gigantic telescope, and turned to his supposed daughter. His eyes softened at her childish tantrum, reminding himself when the boys were first created… well, he liked Butterfly better than them… He pinched the bridge of his nose when Butterfly began giving him this big puppy dog eyes that had so much effect on him for some reason.

The monkey coughed awkwardly and sighed, giving in, "Fine, you can leave-" "YAAAAAYYY!" Mojo managed to grab the speeding girl before she left the building. "-on one condition." The little girl blinked and tilted her head.

"What's a condition?" Mojo face palmed at her curious tone, cursing inaudibly under his breath. This was going to be one long day for the monkey.

Meanwhile with the Rowdy Ruff Boys, they were yet again suffering another defeat from those pestering, goody-two shoes sissies, the Power Puff Girls. Brick, especially, was in a very bad mood. His blazing red eyes seemed like hot, burning infernos now and it scared his blonde brother. Butch stood beside Brick and was deep in thought. Mostly thinking about what to bring for his little AND older sister.

As the days passed, Butch started to get along well with Butterfly and because of that, he also got along with Boomer, who surprisingly for him, isn't really as stupid as he thought. He glanced at Boomer who was walking behind the two and grabbed his arm so they'd be walking together. The green-eyed ruff smirked at his little brother and Boomer smiled back.

"Hey, Boom, what should we buy for Butterfly?" Brick halted and stared wide-eyed in shock at his brother.

Boomer immediately rose his right arm and spouted, "Oh, I was thinking that we should-"

Brick cut him off, "Did you just say BUY, Butch?" Butch and Boomer looked at each other in mild confusion.

"Yea… Whats it to ya?" Brick's anger sky rocketed and began to float.

"We're Rowdy Ruffs! We don't BUY anything, we just take." He hissed at his two brothers. Butch narrowed his eyes at his older brother and as if to challenge him, floated as well. Boomer watched in nervous anxiety as his older brothers pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't want to TAKE anymore, Brick! Briar said-"

Brick snapped. "BRIAR IS JUST A STUPID SISSY LIKE THOSE POWDER PUFFS!" His next words made Butch's eye twitch in anger. "AND BUTTERFLY IS JUST AS PATHETIC AND WEAK AS THOSE PUFFS!" Before Brick could even blink, he was already sent flying to a building, making a crater out of it. The red ruff winced in pain and glared at the green ruff.

Butch growled, "Butterfly is NOT weak and pathetic! You are, you stupid-" he paused, thinking of an insult "uh…"

Boomer chimed in, "Idiot?"

Butch nodded. "Yea, you stupid idiot!" Then he shot forest green laser beams from his eyes, but Brick immediately dodged. The attack hit the building, causing it to crumble down.

"AHHH, POWER PUFF GIRLS, HELP!" A woman screamed, holding onto her crying baby, oblivious of the large block of debris falling towards her.

Boomer gasped, "Look out!" In a dark blue flash, he swept the woman into his arms and flew away in time as the debris landed where the woman was. The blue ruff then carefully placed her down on the sidewalk and asked, "You alright, miss?" The woman, shocked that a ruff saved her, nodded dumbly and Boomer smiled before flying back to his quarreling brothers.

Unbeknownst to them, their little sister was flying around town, looking for them.

Buttercup groaned as she stared at the hotline. Blossom rolled her eyes at her pig-headed sister.

"Buttercup, we just took care of the rowdy ruffs. There isn't going to be any trouble any-" The hotline ringing cut the pink puff off and Buttercup immediately answered the call. The green puff stuck her tongue out at Blossom who, in return rolled her eyes.

"Wohoo! Whose butt are we whooping today, mayor?" Buttercup grinned.

"Powerpuffs, it's the Rowdy Ruff Boys again! And they're-they're destroying the cityyy!" The mayor cried through the hotline. Blossom grabbed the phone out of Buttercup's hand and replied,

"We're on it, mayor!"

Now back to the Ruffs, where ¼ of Townsville was wrecked in destruction.

Boomer stood at the sidelines while rescuing victims of his brothers' mayhem from time to time. One brave man slowly approached the blonde and bowed,

"Uhm, th-thank you so much for saving my family, young man." Boomer blushed and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Th-That's ain't no problem, mister… I'm just trying to fix a little of the mess my brothers made, hehe." A loud explosion echoed in the background as Boomer said this.

The man laughed. "Oh, this reminds me of the day the Powerpuffs came. They also wrecked the whole town, and in a day too!"

"Oh that's true!"

"That brings me so many memories haha." A crowd formed around Boomer as they chatted about the past. With a simple act of kindness from the blue ruff, the citizens forgotten the evil, but childish, acts of the Rowdyruffs.

Butterfly just landed on Townsville Park, just below where her house was. Her bright green eyes sparkled, seeing all the new stuff that she read from books and only saw through the huge telescope of Mojo Jojo. Before she could start exploring, a huge explosion and red and green balls of lights appeared from behind the volcano.

Instead of being scared, Butterfly immediately squealed. "Squee! Its big brother Butch and big brother Brick! AND THEY'RE PLAYING!" Before she could run at the speed of light, Mojo's words echoed at the back of her mind, _You can go out and be with your brothers if you promise me that you won't EVER use your powers._

"Oooops, I almost forgot." The youngest ruff giggled sheepishly before she started skipping towards where the explosion and the balls of light happened. As she skipped towards where her brothers are supposedly, she was oblivious to the pink, lime green, and sky blue light coloring the sky above her like a rainbow, heading the same place where she is going.


End file.
